Chōza Akimichi
is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and former team-mate of Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. Together they were the previous Ino-Shika-Chō trio. He is also the . Background During the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Chōza and his team-mates assisted in the village's defence.Naruto chapter 502, page 7 A few years later, Chōza learned that Chōji was treated as an outcast because of his weight and that he was being told by other children that the Akimichi were useless ninja. Chōza told him that one day, he would have true friends that would realize that wasn't the true Chōji. Chōza is the head of the Akimichi clan, and was part of an "Ino-Shika-Chō Trio" alongside Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka, his name being the Chō part of the group name. Appearance Chōza has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and instead of a forehead protector, wears a piece of cloth tied around his head. Whenever he uses the Multi-Size Technique two markings appear under his eyes; these markings disappear when he reverts to his normal size.Naruto chapter 529, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 529, page 12 Personality He is a gentle and caring man with seemingly great wisdom and understanding of the world, and has deep love for his son, Chōji. Like the rest of his clan, he has a large appetite, and is prone to eat everything on an entire page on the menu. Abilities Like his son and the rest of his clan, Chōza uses the special technique that allows him to change calories into chakra. As the leader of his clan, it is highly logical that he is skilled in all of his clan's secret techniques. He was able to provide assistance to Kakashi Hatake against Deva Path. Like most members of his clan, he also wields a bō in battle that has the ability to lengthen in proportion to him when he grows in size. Chōza has shown an incredible amount of physical strength in his appearances, able to stop Kinkaku's massive tailNaruto chapter 529, page 3 as well as stop the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to leave it open for Chōji to attack with the Butterfly Bullet Bombing technique.Naruto chapter 537, page 2 Chōza was able to endure Asuma's burning ash technique without receiving significant damage.Naruto chapter 533, page 10 Akimichi Ninjutsu Chōza can use the Multi-Size Technique, the Human Bullet TankNaruto chapter 423 and the Partial Multi-Size Technique, which all revolve around the clan's special ability to increase the size of their various body parts. With his Partial Multi-Size Technique, he was able to stun Asura Path for a significant amount of time. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc He made his official appearance during the Chūnin Exam Festival, sitting alongside his former team-mates who were talking about the fact that Inoichi had a daughter, and how troublesome that was, according to Shikaku, while Chōza was looking at the menu only to order everything on the page that he was looking at. When Shikamaru came to pick up his father, Chōza invited him to come and eat with them. Invasion of Konoha Arc He made his next appearance during the end of the Konoha Invasion arc, using the Multi-Size Technique to trample some Otogakure Shinobi, and later met up with Inoichi and Shikaku to reunite the original Ino-Shika-Chō Trio. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Chōza visits the hospital after Chōji takes the Three Coloured Pills. Although he is not able to see Chōji because he is recovering, he expresses relief that Tsunade returned to the village and thus was able to save his son's life. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc When the invasion of Pain begins, Chōza forms a team that includes Chōji to roam the village in search of hostiles. They are drawn to the site of Kakashi's battle with Pain. Chōza and Chōji crush the Asura Path as they arrive and then turn their attention to the Deva Path. The Deva Path defeats much of the team with its Shinra Tensei, but its brief display allows Chōza, Chōji, and Kakashi to discern how its abilities work and formulate an attack plan. Kakashi buries a chain underground while Chōza and Chōji attack it with Double Human Bullet Tank, taking hold of the chain as they are flung back to immobilize the Deva Path while Kakashi attacks. The still-active Asura Path blocks his attack, buying enough time for the Deva Path to counter. In the aftermath, Chōza is apparently killed. A mini-Katsuyu soon latches onto him, allowing Tsunade to monitor him remotely and determine that he is still alive. She tells Chōji this and advises him to take Chōza to the hospital. Chōji stays with Chōza for the remainder of the invasion. He later watches on in disbelief as Kakashi is revived, wondering what was happening. Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Chōza is placed in the First Division. The First Division is sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching Akatsuki coalition. After using the Multi-Size Technique, Chōza engages a revived Asuma Sarutobi and Dan Katō, who remarks that Chōza has grown since the last time they saw each other. He distracts Dan while other members of the Division prepare to trap him in the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment. In the middle of his fight with Dan, Chōza is also drawn into other battles occurring on the battlefield. After Kinkaku transforms, Chōza blocks a swing from Kinkaku's tail. When Chōji later has difficulty fighting Asuma, Chōza dives in front of Asuma's Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to protect him. He reminds Chōji of his duty as an Akimichi, giving him the resolve he needs to face Asuma. Chōza then watches with pride as Chōji uses Calorie Control to defeat Asuma. By nightfall, Dan has been contained and Chōji has defeated the other revived ninja still in play. The apparent victory is short-lived, as Madara Uchiha soon appears on the battlefield Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Chōza uses the Super Multi-Size Technique and joins Chōji in attacking it, but it defeats them both with little effort. He takes cover as the Statue rampages across the battlefield. Quotes * (To Chōji) "Chōji, you've got a kinder heart than anyone I know. There will be someone who will see that in you, and become your friend. If you meet him, treat him as your best friend, and become comrades who will trust in each other more than anything else." * (To Ino) "Tsunade's return to Konoha utterly saved us. If she hadn't come, Chōji would now be…" References